


Jaune's Run.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Faunusom, Femdom, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, hanress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Another com for femdom from someone that would rather not be said. Jaune learns that a run for freedom can often lead to a more intimate form of servicing others...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Jaune's Run.

"So... he really did it? Jaune  _ actually _ ran?" Velvet asked as Irina Arc nodded. She sighed as she shook her head. The faunus woman did not know what to say to the girl but she knew that it had finally happened. Her idiot of a son had finally run away. 

"That  _ idiot! _ I knew he was going to kill him when I get my hands on him!" 

"Easy there, Emerald. I know that this is a lot to take in. But this is  _ Jaune _ we are talking about here. I know that he is a bit of an idiot but he's not going to get  _ that _ far." Irina said as the snake faunus looked at the lion faunus as she shook her head.

Irina had known of Jaune's increasing  _ rebelliousness _ over the years. She knew that Jaune was not one to just accept his life as a  _ loved _ human Jaune wanted to do more in his life. Not that he had any idea of how he would do that. 

"Don't worry Miss Arc. We have known Jaune for all of our lives. We will find him soon enough. You need not worry about him." Velvet said bowing her head to Irina. She could tell that the horse faunus had not taken to the loss of her son well and what could she say? 

Jaune was one of her best friends she along with Emerald had long since by all three of their families been slated to eventually be married to the other once they hit the appropriate age but Jaune... 

_ He always had dreams above his standing. I wonder what he is going to do now? Or... well I know what he is going to be doing and I don't know how I'm going to punish him when I get my hands on him. _

"He is probably going to do something insane again," Irina said as she sighed she pushed down her teacup her long golden hair flowing past her light blue armored cloth. She was tall even for a faunus near eight feet tall and built like a minor tank. 

"He is going to make a run for an academy and if he gets there?"

"He's going to get himself killed!" Emerald hissed the snake faunus hissed again, wrapping her arms around her chest. Her blood eyes glaring death at the floor as Velvet shook her head. 

"Don't say that Em. We both know Jaune is not that weak. He is probably just... going for a run in the woods!"

"In the  _ Grimm _ infested woods Velvet? Really?" Emerald asked her eyes narrowing her snakeskin glistened in the light, the small amounts of green scales shone a bit as she sighed. 

"When he is  _ out _ there that means that he is going to be surrounded by Grimm. And that means that Jaune is in  _ danger _ . Our Jaune is now in danger. Doesn't that make you feel like we have a serious situation here?"

"I know that Jaune  _ is _ in a bit of danger but come on! He just left this morning. There is no way that he could have gotten hat far right?" Velvet asked as for once the tall bunny faunus felt a strange sense of dread as she had the dark inclination that something had just gone terribly wrong. 

\----

"Ok! I! I made it!" Jaune said the human had finally gotten out of the limits of Arcadia! Jaune had done it! He had made it free form the shackles of his hometown! Jaune knew that he had to take a long shot to get out of his home but now? Now he was  _ free! _

"Finally... out of the territory, I'm almost there!" Jaune grinned as he had done it! He had been able to cross the border from Arcadia and was now in Vale! Now Jaune only had to just sit back and well he just had to  _ wait. _

Jaune knew in Arcadia that despite being treated well humans did not really do anything. They lived simple lives, humans could be allowed to do basic jobs but mainly they just made  _ more _ faunus.

Marriage contracts for both sexes were common and there was nothing you could do to get out of one. 

"Well unless you decided to do what I did and make it to  _ friendly _ territory," Jaune said as he made it to Vale! Now that he was here he just had to wait for twenty days to become a  _ citizen _ . 

Jaune knew that if he stayed in Vale for over twenty days as an  _ illegal _ human that he would more likely be taken to a hunter academy. As a way to pay back the country for having him live there, they would take them and make them  _ train _ to be hunters. 

Heroes would kill the monsters of Grimm and for a bit of pay, they would be fighting the monsters for all time. Then once he became indebted he would be able to have  _ freedom _ . 

"Well, not exactly  _ free _ but I would be able to get out and do much more than just being a god damn breeder for the rest of my life!" Jaune hissed as he looked at the massive tower of Beacon. Jaune had known that once he had met his time he would soon be free or well he would soon be not a breeder and  _ collected _ . 

Jaune looked back as the tree's shifted. Silver eyes locked onto him as a tall humanoid figure went behind a tree. Jaune smiled as he knew he had been  _ tagged. _

Faunus hunters or huntresses had tagged him as soon as he went into Vale. The months of travel running and potential close calls had finally! Finally, put him into their sights. 

Sure they could have ejected him the moment that he had entered the country, they could have kicked him out and sent him home but! Jaune's rumor that Vale secretly  _ wanted _ human hunters to bolster their lackluster capacity seemed to hold water. 

"And now I  _ wait. _ As long as I am here for... one more day! I'm in! They can't take me back! And I'll get to go to Beacon and do  _ something!" _ Jaune thought as he sighed. 

"I never thought that I could make it... I actually made it to Vale! Now all I have to do is sit tight and be ready to start a new life. Sure it might be little more than a gladiator for pay but hey!

At least I get to pay for whatever I was going for." Jaune said as he walked forward safe in the knowledge that there was no chance that a Grimm would come to attack him. 

They would keep him safe, Jaune hated that most faunus did not see him as anything more than some kind of breeding stock but he knew that there was something for being  _ almost _ in control of his own destiny that made him smile. 

"You'll keep me safe, won't you? You don't want some prime breeding material like me dying do you?" Jaune asked still not sure if they could hear him as we walked towards Beacon a small spring in his step.

\----

_ You'll keep me safe, won't you? You don't want some prime breeding material like me dying, do you? _ The human asked as Summer paused a small smile on her lips as she grinned. 

"On no. I don't want you to have anything bad happen to you and that smile of yours. You are a  _ perfect _ age for my little girl and when I collect you tomorrow? You are going to be  _ perfect. _ " Summer said as the tree branch next to her snapped. Raven landed next to her the dragon faunus looked down at the human before she sighed. 

"You know he would make a good mate for Yang as well right?"

"Of course! He can do both! Yang and Ruby!" 

"Just like Tai?" Raven asked turning her head, the odd bird mask that she always wore and never took off glaring at Summer as she smiled at her best friend. 

"Are you sure that I should not have taken them at the border?" 

"Oh, Raven! We can't just kill  _ everyone _ that want's to come to Vale now can we?" Summer asked smiling ear to ear. The wolf faunus looked to her best friend as she sighed. 

"Summer. We  _ can _ kill them when they are foreign agents that are coming to take back what might be prime breeding material."

"Yes but! You  _ know _ how socially awkward Ruby is! Can you  _ imagine _ how bad it will look for her when she tries to force herself on a male that has just thought he has found his freedom?"

"So it is better for them to force themselves on him instead?" Raven asked an odd frown on her lips as Summer nodded. 

"Yes! When  _ they _ catch up to him they are not going to be gentle! We let them have some fun with him. And after a  _ while _ when they have successfully harnessed and taken him we  _ intervene _ set him go and we get to go looking like the heroes for saving him!"

"And that means that when Ruby finds him he is a shaking terrified human and when she finds him?"

"She is going to be damn near  _ gentle _ compared to what they are going to do him!" Summer said smiling as Raven sighed. She looked down at the boy as he made his way closer and closer to Beacon. 

They had run interference to the ones chasing him for now but seeing how it was actually impossible to leave Vale in a day? There was no chance they would retrieve him before the time limit ran out and they had to  _ collect _ the human when he was past his welcome. Amnesty only went so far and he was destined to fight... 

"You  _ really _ want Ruby to have an easy time with a mate don't you?"

"Rae! You know Ruby! She's too nice! Do you know how  _ hard _ it was to get Tai to settle with us!?"

"Do you think he ever thought of another choice?" Raven asked some anger flashing in her tone as Summer groaned. 

"Of  _ course _ he did! He could have picked anyone! But he choose us! He chose us! We need to make it so that Ruby-"

" _ And _ Yang."

"And Yang! I was not forgetting about her!"

"Yeah. Right." 

"I wasn't! But we need to make sure that he knows  _ she _ was the first faunus outside his family to be kind to him and he will be safe with her!"

"If you say so, Summer. Now let's go more Grimm are closing in on him. I can smell them. We'll kill them and monitor him until they come to  _ retrieve _ him." Raven said as the two drew their weapons and took a step off the trees and landed on the ground with a crunch! 

\-----

"Alright! Now I just need to watch the sun." Jaune said as he looked up at the rising Vale sun. He had finally passed the last day a few hours and Jaune would be out of here!

"They are going to come to pick me up, take me to whatever types of training area they have and soon I'll be in Beacon proper!" Jaune thought as he looked at the rising sun. 

Jaune was a  _ mess _ . He had not packed light but he only took food, water essential to living in the wilds for a long part of the time. He had not taken a change of clothes and if he could still smell himself then he'd have probably knocked himself out. 

"Well, no one is going to be smelling me today. That is about the best that I can do." Jaune said as-

_ crack! _ A branch cracked near him as Jaune turned on his head, gripping Crocea Mors wondering if he was going to have to kill a Grimm so early into his run. 

_ I avoid killing most of them in this way. But I had to do something. _ Jaune thought as-

"You got to be shitting me," Jaune said as he looked at the two things that he had never expected to see. In front of him dirty, panting and covered in muck, dirt, filth and just about every other manner of debris where-

"Em!? Vel!?" Jaune shouted as Emerald and Velvet stood before him. Both of them panting hard and rough they glared at him, Emerald's bright red eyes glared into Jaune. Her blood-red eyes looked at Jaune with absolute murder in her face. 

Hell, even Velvet looked  _ mad. _ The rabbit faunus was glaring at Jaune her fists balled as Jaune took a step back.

"What are you two doing here!?" Jaune yelled as-

"You idiot! What in the hell are you thinking!? Do you know how long we looked for you!?" Emerald shouted taking her first step forward. She was wearing some type of camouflage and dirt was evident she looked as bad as hse probably smelled.

_ Faunus smell better than humans so they can smell themselves better than I can. _

"Jaune! Sweetie! I just want to let you know that I love you! But I am going to be cracking your pelvis when I get to you!" Velvet said a sickly sweet voice filtering out of his mouth ss Jaune let out a deep gulp! 

"I! I can explain-'

"NO! No more talking! You are coming back with us and you are  _ not _ going to walk a single step!" Emerald shouted as she took her long steps forward. 

"Em! You don't want to do this! Right!?" Jaune asked as Emerald stalked to him. Jaune gulped he was tall for a human  _ almost _ six feet and Emerald had almost a foot on him. The amazonian snake faunus stalked forward her eyes narrowed into slits as she growled.

"When I get my hands on you, you are going to regret being born you hear me?!" She shouted as Velvet began to sigh. 

"Oh boy. I can't let you kill him. But! If you will let me break his pelvis and take the first shot! I'll let you have his face!"

"Only if I get to  _ carry _ him all the way home."

"Deal." Velvet said as the twin amazons began to talks forward. 

"Whoa! Wait for a second! I don't think that we have to do this here!" 

"Oh  _ yes _ , we do!" Emerald said as she finally got closer to Jaune! She wasted no time in gripping him by his neck lifting him up to look her dead in her eyes. Blue met red as-

"Please? Mercy?"

" _ No. _ " She said as she pulled him into her lips. She kissed him once hard pushing her body into his before she tossed him down. Jaune gasped as his first kiss happened so fast and-

'I hope you don't like to breathe." Emerald said before Jaune could answer a  _ sopping _ wet pussy was on his face!"

Jaune gagged as Emerald wasted no time, she placed her hips on his face as Jaune almost chocked!

"There you go! I  _ really _ wanted us to do this on our wedding night but since you want to be a brat! Then we have to do this the hard way! Not hat I really mind it." Emerald said as she forced all of her considerable mass downward. 

She forced her hips down onto Jaune's face her sopping cunt placed right down on his thing lips as Jaune acted on instinct!

_ She's too heavy! _ Jaune thought as he felt his neck strain! Aura or not Emerald put her body down and pushed his head into her pussy. 

"Fuck me, you  _ really _ did pay attention to when your mom had you in sex ed? You know what a girl likes!" Emerald hissed as she looked down her pussy was already drenched as Jaune's tongue shot into her snatch!

"There you go, keep licking m ok? If you can keep it up I won't be  _ that _ rough with you later on ok?" Emerald asked as she pushed down grinding her hips to Jaune's face making the boy devour her cunt as she gasped. 

"Fuck me, you really did pay attention to the cunnilingus class! I can't wait to take you back to  _ train _ you properly!" She hissed pushing her body down making Jaune choke!

Her pretty pink slit was still split apart by his tongue as Jaune's hands shot up, gripping her by her wide thick hips that his fingers  _ sunk _ into as Emerald let out a whimper of pleassure as she felt her pussy split. 

Jaune's tongue was hitting every spot inside of her tight snatch. 

Her pussy easily and greedily devoured by it as Jaune did his best to get her off of him as a quick as possible. Jaune was licking slurping and getting her off and making Emerald as wet as possible. 

The faunus was almost cumming just by rubbing her clit to his face. Jaune's tongue latched onto Emerald's clit! Jaune sucked and licked the small sensitive nub taking extra time to work it over with his thin tongue! 

His ministrations half motivated by fear of an angry Emerald and half made by the fact that a beautiful amazon was sitting on his face made him dive headlong into her pussy with a reckless abandon. 

Emerald tossed her head back as her eyes rolled into the back of her skull!

"Fuck! You are good at this!" She hissed as her first orgasm crashed through her young body! Emerald let out a scream and a chocked cry as she spasmed over Jaune! She cried out as her pussy convulsed and coated his face with her cunt juices! 

Emerald shook and shuddered as jaune still messily ate her out, even though her body shaking climax he kept on devouring her sensitive pussy making her whimper in pleassure as she shook. 

"My, my it looks like you two are having some fun, and without me? What am I going to say to that?" Velvet asked as she sauntered over to them. She licked her lips as she saw Emerald riding Jaune's face, the younger by one year faunus was bucking up and down on Jaune's face. 

Her wide fat ass that even put Velvet to sham slammed down on his face as Velvet smirked. 

Emerald was getting to know Jaune's face Velvet went for the more direct option. Velvet looked at the growing bulge in Jaune's pants that was just  _ begging _ to be taken for a long ride. 

"You are going to be nice." She said as she took off her pants exposing her glistening pink bunny slit before she  _ slammed _ her cunt down on Jaune's cock screaming as she felt her first time ripped out of her body!

"AH! Yes! I love it!"

"He is good!" 

"I know! I can feel it in my stomach! He's going to be a  _ good _ house lover!" Velvet said bouning on Jaune dick as loud  _ smacks _ filled the air!

"Jaune you are going to be the perfect little love for us!" Velvet said her diamond soft puss gripping his dick as she rode him!" 

"I am going to break his face in!" Emerald shouted more out pure pleassure at  _ finally _ getting to use her mate how she saw fit! She had been holding off as soon as they hit eighteen, the breeding standard age for a bit of  _ romance _ . 

_ Sure I planed to be romantic with you! I was going to take you on dates make you feel all nice and pretty but now no! Now you have to go about and runway! Make me and Velvet chase you halfway across the damn world only for you to try some hari brained scheme to be a hunter!? What the fuck is wrong with you! Do you want to die so bad that you will literally give up a life of luxury and privilege?!  _ Emerald thought as she felt Jaune's hands dig into her ass. She loved the way he  _ pulled _ her thick cheeks apart. 

His hands gripped her ass and pulled it in both ways making her rosebud begin to stretch out as Jaune kept his face buried to the limit in her cunt! She had to bite her lip to keep her mouth from ripping open in an orgasmic scream! 

"AH!" Emerald cried as she saw every color on the damned rainbow. She saw an orange and red blast before her eyes as Jaune's mouth once again forced another knee-shaking orgasm out of her supple pussy! Emerald yelped as one hand gripped the back of Jaune's head pushing him in deeper to her sex!

The snake faunus was desperate to get Jaune's tongue in as deep as possible into her pussy and to keep making her cum like he had been doing!

"Fuck how could I have waited so long for this!?" Emerald hissed as Velvet took her one  _ piece _ of Jaune. Velvet grunted as she bounced up and down on his dick!

"Mmm! You really have a nice tool down there Jaune! Why did you have to make me wait so long to have it!?" Velvet asked as she bounced up and down on that cock! Taking Jaune's dick for a ride that he never saw coming! 

Jaune's dick  _ burrowed _ into the bunny cunt, the pun escaping both of them as Velvet used Jaune's dick as her every own living dildo as she proceeded to get the Arc to breed her tight little pink faunus cunt!

"There you go, just keep staying hard for me. Don't even  _ think _ about thrusting up!" Velvet hissed! She had been planning to do some rather  _ extreme _ cock ring play for Jaune. Pushinemt for running away but! She knew humans especially men became must more submissive to a faunus when they had children with them! 

_ If I'm carrying your kid or kids really. The double fertility pills are not for nothing! _ Velvet thought as she let out a whimper of pleassure, every time Jaune's dick was pushed deep into her cunt Velvet had to bite her lip to keep her from just screaming! 

Jaune's dick was as the  _ perfect _ angel to just hammer her G spot! Velvet felt every thrust that hit deep into her core! Jaune's dick was poking her weakest area and with velvet in control? She took charge and made sure to have Jaune hit  _ every _ sweet spot that she had on her! 

That thick cock slammed into her pussy making a bulge show on her guts as she crashed her wide not  _ quite _ as wide as Emerald's ass up and down on Jaune's balls! 

Velvet was quite the expert when it came to using her ass to her own advantage and even if she had lost her virginity to Jaune she had  _ allowed _ her pussy to be used by devices to train herself. 

_ Not that a girl can't have fun right? Beacon is a nice school but Jaune will learn to love being at home more! _

She thought as she felt Jaune's dick begin to twitch! The thick foot of dick began to twitch in her pussy making her groan! She bucked her hips harder and harder! The harsh wet  _ smacking _ sound of flesh slapping flesh rose in intensity as she grinned. 

"Come on now! Just cum for momma! Let me have it all! Cum in me!" Velvet shouted as Jaune's dick had finally had enough! Jaune let out a scream into Emerald's pussy as she finally made him cum!

"Yes!" Velvet shouted as Jaune's dick burst like a damned fire hose! She felt the line after line of sticky warm cum blast into her insides! Velvet let her eyes roll to the back of her head as her smooth silky soft pussy continue to  _ mercilessly _ milk Jaune's dick! 

Making him groan as her velvet-like folds took out every last drop! Milking s dick for every drop of thick potent virulent Arc cum that had just flooded her baby chamber almost ensuing that she was knocked up! 

Velvet grinned as she felt his thick steaming cum shifting inside of her. Jaune was still fully under Emerald's pussy. His mouth cut out from making any real groans or sounds besides the odd whimper as he still ate her out.

Emerald was nowhere near being satisfied with him so it was with no real hesitation that Velvet liked her lips her cunt still stuffed tot he brim with Jaune's cum as she began to bounce  _ again... _

_ \----- _

"You ready to go?" Velvet asked as she finally! Got her clothes back on. After a bit of a shower and wash in a nearby stream, her now confirmed by her scrool pregnant belly was fully breed by Jaune! 

She did not know how many kids they would have but she guesses a low ball number would be  _ four.  _

_ If a mate has a lot of children to deal with their minds will not wander to such silly thoughts like independence and running away for five months and making me your lover chase you down and drag you back home kicking and screaming.  _ Velvet grinned as she saw Emerald form the back. Her partner was not pregnant  _ yet. _ That fact was going to change oh in about five minutes? 

Give or take the amount of time that Jaune would hold out on the long way back to the Arc territory.

"You got him all tucked in Em? You need some help?" Vel asked as Emerald let out a shiver of both pleassure and pain. She had not allowed any devices to help her train and kept herself natural for Jaune. Emerald had to grunt a bit her body adjusting to the additional weight placed on and  _ in _ her as she stood up and waved to Vel.

"Yeah! I'm good!" She said as she finally got the gag in. Jaune whimpered squirming in her clothes the wires that wrapped him around her toned abbs kept him in place as his dick was fully inside her no longer virgin pussy. 

Emerald had to fight to even keep her back straining as Jaune's dick  _ rammed _ into her. The harness she brought to take Jaune back home was designed to not just break his will but secure her or Velvet's pregnancy. 

_ And weening him off the reliance of his legs to get anywhere. The first step to breaking a human is to remove all facest of independence. That means taking away almost every aspect of their self-reliance starting with the most basic of their abilities transport. _

Emerald grinned as she strapped Jaune in. One of the pros of being so tall was that with the properly engineered device and some abilities to keep Jaune in place it was possible to essentially harness Jaune inside of her. 

His dick buried into her pussy, his face pushed between her breasts and his mouth neatly gagged to preset him forms screaming or moaning too loud. 

His limbs wrapped wound her back arms and pegs made moving all but impossible and if! 

And she did mean  _ if _ he was good and complaint on the long way back she would allow him to be carried by her with the gag in his mouth. He had not earned the right to speak that was much like the right to walk a  _ privilege _ and not a right. If he wanted to walk or talk on his own he would have to earn it and so far he was a long way off from doing so. 

"He's good! Why didn't you tell me that a dick can feel so good?" Emerald asked as her pussy learned to get used to being  _ wonderfully _ stretched out by Jaune's dick. 

She let out a soft groan of pleassure as his dick pushed into her cunt making her pussy feel like it was going to be ripped in two by it! 

She could barely take a step as Velvet shook her head. 

"I told you that sex was amazing? It gets even better when you can look them in the eye and talk while it happens." Vel said as Emerald learned soon enough aura kicking in to steady herself as she walked.

She took a deep breath and began to walk as normal even if Jaune was safe with them there was still the small issue of getting him over the border before they got picked up by Vale forces. 

They had been lucky to get so far now but if they pushed it?

_ Jaune is already over the twenty-day limit. They are well within their rights to take him as a hunter... I won't let that happen, he means too much to me to die out here. _

Emerald thought as she walked to Vel both got their gear packs and other various items the trek to the border would be close but they had managed to successfully avoid Vale detection so this should work out? 

"You think they are onto us?" Emerald asked as her partner paused. Her bunny ears twitched as she narrowed her eyes. 

"No. No, I don't think so. If they were on to us why would they let us get so far into the country without trying to stop us?" Velvet looked around just as she heard a  _ snap! _

"Yeah, I guess that makes a good point. If they wanted us dead we would be dead.'

_ "I could not have said it better if I wanted. _ " A voice said as they spun around. Behind them, two faunus appeared in the light white armor of vale. 

"Hello! You two are under arrest for illegal crossing of the border!"

"Surrender the human in your possession as he had been here for over twenty of our days. Give the human to us now and there will be no need for violence. Resit in any capacity and you will both quickly be terminated.' 

  
  



End file.
